Seduces Me
by invisiblepen93
Summary: Edward goes out with Bella, he is about to get a big promotion, but bella gets the feeling that he does not love her anymore, he thinks otherwise. RATED M FOR A REASON! LEMONS IN NEXT CHAPTER/ this is background info, essential to upcoming chapters!
1. Do You Love Me?

**Seduces Me**

**By: Rocker71393**

**Chapter 1 - Do You Love Me?**

**_EDWARD POV_**

_There she lay, my girlfriend, bound to the four posts of our bed by her wrists and ankles with thick tan ropes. She was wearing a black leather corset and thong set with fishnet stockings and a garter to hold them in place. Her long, wavy, brown hair was cascading down her shoulders, and on her feet, she wore a pair of red fuck-me pump heels. She was looking up at me, lust in her eyes as I stood at the foot of the bed, staring right at the thong that was covering the one spot I wanted to get to the most. "Mmmmmmmhh, Bella" I said as I knelt down on the bed, between her legs and pushed the thong to one side. I then nuzzled my face into the crook of her thighs and started to lick up and down. She was frantically bucking her hips, thrusting towards me, while simultaneously trying to get her wrists free. I looked up at her, meeting her eyes, and stuck my tongue out and slowly made my way back down to her nether regions. My eyes still on hers, she had a look of want, of need, as my tongue rested at her entrance. She moaned and I stuck my tongue into her pussy . She tasted so fucking….. BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Damn it" I said as I opened my eyes and punched the snooze button on the alarm clock. Once again I had this dream about my girlfriend, and once again it was interrupted by the damn alarm clock.

"What's the matter Hon?" Bella asked me as she grabbed me in a hug from behind and kissed my shoulder blades good morning.

"Nothing Babe" I said. "If you really want to know, you can ask me later o.k.? I have to get up and get ready for work." I turned around and gave her a long, sensual kiss and went into to bathroom to shower. As I got up, I noticed that that dream of mine had aroused me more than I thought it did, I guess I'd have to take care of that in the shower too, but I didn't want Bella to know, then she'd want to "take care of it" for me like she always did. I'm not complaining, I love that my girlfriend is willing to help me out in that department, but I really couldn't do it now. If I did, I would want more, and then all day I'd be anxious to get home and finish what I started, but I had a huge presentation today, and I couldn't be side tracked. If I did good today, I would become CEO of Cullen and Hale Industries. I would have Bella tonight though, especially if I get the promotion. All of those years of hard work, granted I was only 27, but I have been working my but off since I was in Junior High, to get good grades, and get into college so I could take over the family business one day, not just because I was family, but because I had earned it.

"Hey Bella, would you mind going to make me some breakfast, today's the big day, and I don't want to mess it up by falling asleep in the conference room."

"Sure Edward, but baby don't talk stupid, you'll do great, you need to relax. You and I both know you deserve this more than anyone, and you are going to prove that to everyone today. O.K.?… How does an omelette, some toast and a cup of coffee sound Hon?"

"That sounds perfect Bella, thank you babe.." I said anxiously, the faster she left the room, the faster I could get rid of this uncomfortable feeling in my drawers.

"OK. I'll see you down stairs; she came over and gave me a quick kiss before running downstairs to start breakfast, thankfully closing the bedroom door behind her. I got undressed and got the shower going faster than I ever though I could. I hoped in and immediately started to stroke my cock slowly, so I could let the water lubricate it a little, then I got faster and faster thinking about the dream I just had. I rested my free hand on the cold wall of the shower as my breath came faster and my pumps became quicker. I pumped faster and faster, closing my eyes and picturing that it was Bella doing this to me. That got me off, as I pumped a few more times as I came all over the bathroom wall.

"Fuck" I whispered, as not to attract the attention of Bella, no matter how much I wanted to….. I couldn't wait for tonight.

**_BELLA POV_**

I went downstairs to make him Edward his breakfast. I wasn't happy about it though. I thought that we were going to have some fun in bed before we got up, I mean I saw how tight his pajama pants were, and I heard him moaning in his sleep a few minutes before he woke up, I heard him say my name in his low growling moan, which I only heard while we were doing something sexual. So I assumed he would start to tease me and that would lead to sex, but he asked me to go down and make him breakfast. I was so flustered, that I forgot to ask him what he wanted in his omelette, so I went back upstairs and went to the bathroom door, and I heard Edward's fast paced breath and low stifled groans, I opened the door, slowly so he wouldn't know I was there, and I saw him jerking off. I can't remember doing anything that might have gotten him angry with me, but I was going to have to ask him later. I heard him whisper "fuck", I guess signaling that he had finished. I heard the shampoo bottle pop open and closed, and I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Edward?" I tried to say in as normal of a tone I could manage; I was shocked and kind of upset. Were we getting to the point in our 6 month relationship that he got tired of me and wanted to move onto a younger, hotter, sexier model?

"um… uh…. yeah Bella?" he said, probably thinking thank god she didn't walk in two minutes ago

"What do you want in your omelette sweetie?" I asked

"I don't care baby, as long as you make it." He said sweetly and genuinely, this really isn't helping the situation.

"Is cheese and sausage ok?

"That sounds fantastic..." He said as he got out of the shower and gave me that crooked smile of his. It made me forget about the whole incident before I looked down, seeing that he had no towel on, and saw his huge member, and remembering he had to please it himself, probably because I couldn't satisfy him. I walked downstairs, trying to stop the tears from cascading down my face, but it was no use. I just hope Edward didn't see, he may not care about me anymore, but for some reason only god knows, I still cared about him, and I didn't want to worry him before his big life changing presentation.

_**EDWARD POV**_

_Shit, ohmygod, crap_ that's all I could think of when I heard Bella's siren voice call my name. I was SO GLAD that she came in then, and not a minute or so ago. That would have been bad.

I wrapped a towel around me as Bella went back downstairs to finish breakfast. I went to the bedroom to get dressed. I grabbed my best suit, black with a baby blue collared shirt and a dark blue tie with white stripes that Bella happened to buy me for Christmas this year. I put on my shiny new black shoes and went downstairs. I could smell the delicious food, as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I hear a faint whimper almost like a cry. I walked into the kitchen to find Bella prying over the pan in which she cooked my breakfast.

"Bella, love" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, "What's the matter? is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Edward.." she said, obviously wanting to say more, "Your omelette will be done *sniffle* in a minute, but you can start on your toast, coffee and*sniffle* orange juice"

"Bella," I said in a soft but stern voice, "I am not going to eat until you tell me what is bothering you"

"I'm never going to tell you because nothing's wrong" she said annoyed that I wouldn't let it go.

"Then I'll never eat" I said. I was serious, if she wouldn't tell me what was wrong; maybe me starving myself would get her to tell me.

"You'll just get mad, and leave all the sooner" she said flipping my omelette onto a plate, which was a little difficult for her, as I still had my hands tight around her waist.

"One, I won't get mad, I can never be mad at you. and two, what do you mean I'll just leave sooner, leave where?" I said confused as hell.

"Yes you will get mad, and I meant leave me. I know you want to find someone else, I don't please you anymore, or maybe I never did and now you have just had enough." she said trying to hold back the tears.

My heart broke, yes my heart literally broke.

"Where did you get the idea I wanted someone else? Where did you get the idea that you didn't please me?" I said my voice rising a little out of desperate need to convey how I felt to her. I spun her around so her back was leaning on the counter and pulled her chin up with my hand, wiped the tears away, and looked into her eyes. Still a little loud I continued, "Bella, I want no one else, but you. And you can please me without even touching me. I see you, I am pleased, you touch me, even in the most platonic way, you please me, both mentally and physically. And when we are together, and I am trying to please you, you please me every-time, and I feel guilty afterward because I am feeling so pleased that I don't think I could have pleased you the way you did me, and I feel…...inadequate. So please, tell me where you got these CRAZY ideas love. If it was something I did or something I said I apologize, I never meant to lead you ANYWHERE near those conclusions, but I can't think of anytime when I would have done anything to bring you to that conclusion. I love you, with all my heart, and always will Bella, please believe that." I was on the verge of tears after this, I was sad that the love of my life thought these things.

"This morning," she whispered, that was all she could do without bursting into tears. "I was awake a half an hour before you and I just sat there, watching you sleep, and I heard you dream Edward. And I thought when you woke up we would… you know, and when you got up I was like ok, whatever, I guess he doesn't remember that dream. no big deal. but then I saw you pants, and then you sent me down to make breakfast. And I went up to ask what you wanted and… well…. let's just say I was there for about two minutes before I said anything." she looked away in shame. "And I realized that I must not please you and you would trade me in for a younger, hotter, sexier model." she said as the tears started to flow. I pulled her close to me, in a warm hug, every curve of her body fit perfectly in to every curve of mine.

"Bella, I only did that because if we did do something in the bed when we woke up, I would only hunger for you all day, and my thoughts and focus would be on you, and not on the presentation." I said to her calmly. I felt her breathe a sigh of relief onto my chest. "and Bella, were way to far into this for me to leave now, were at the point of no return, no matter how much you may beg, and plead, and cry, there is no getting rid of me." I chuckle softly, and felt her body shake against mine as she giggled a little. "If you want me to, I can go to work late….." I trailed of, she knew where I was leading.

"No" she said confidently, "I want you to eat your breakfast, and get to work, but….. um….. how distracted would you be after a quick little make-out session? Your job is more important than me right now, you can have me, all you want, tonight, you only get one shot at this promotion and I don't want to ruin it for you, because then I'd feel really bad that I was the reason you didn't ge….."

I cut her off with a kiss…. "Not to distracted, and even if, I don't care, I can calm myself down before 12:00, it's only 7…" I stated as I picked her up bridal style and made my way over to the living room. I jumped onto the couch, with Bella still in my arms and once my body stopped bouncing, I positioned her to lay on top of me. Then I attacked her lips. Fiercely almost like I was trying to eat her, but I knew I could never do that. I bit her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth with a moan and I took that opportunity to slip my tongue deep into her mouth, exploring every inch of that wonderfully flavored mouth. Our tongues danced together, not looking to dominate one another like most passionate kisses, but to coincide with one another, to be together, just like us; after about 10 minutes of only stopping to take a breath when we absolutely needed it. She smiled and pulled away.

"I think I'm satisfied enough to tide me over until tonight" she said slyly, knowing that I was thinking the same thing. "I can't wait for you to show me how happy you are that you go the job... "She winked at me and giggled.

"Bella love…. no more… please" I pleaded with her with my eyes, and looked down at the bulge starting to form in my pants and she quickly jumped off of me…

"Sorry, baby, I'm really sorry I should have just waited" she anxiously spit out as she looked at me apologetically.

"Babe," I said, hugging her to my chest, "I'm good, I'll be fine, nothing bad, any further though and I would have had to take you right here right now." I smiled "But that we shall save for another time….. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I won't tell you whether the news is good or bad, you will have to wait until I get home, because I'll be home later than you tonight. But oh whatever shall you do without me to greet you when you come home??" I mockingly said and she giggled

"I think I can manage one night" she giggled some more

"O.K. …... But I want you ready when I get home, I don't even know what I mean by that, but you always know how to please me," I said to her and kisser her forehead, "So surprise me….." And with that, I grabbed my briefcase and presentation boards and walked out the door.

**A/N : I have already started chapter 2 and have a plot list for up to chapter 7. Please review, tell me if you like it and if I would keep going. I would love to hear any sugestions in the future(if there is a future for my story.. which I hope *Wink* *Wink*) of the story. there will be a heated Lemon next chapter, and the one after it..... so don't go away. I plan to have it done by Saturday night, but keep checking every day, because i am trying to get it up tonight, but at the latest Saturday.... Thanks for reading.. and i hope you enjoy!!!**

**-rocker71393**


	2. Overload

Chapter 2 - OverLoad

_**Bella POV**_

I had been home from work for and hour and a half now, Edward had called me an hour ago, saying he was on his way home. I got everything ready and went upstairs to sit on our bed. I had been sitting patiently, waiting for Edward for about 15 minutes, I still had another ten or so to go, based on my timing calculations, but I would rater be safe than sorry, what if he sped home tonight because of his good news.. I didn't want to disappoint him by not doing the one the one thing he had asked this morning, and by his tone, I knew that I would get as much, if not more pleasure out of this than he would.. So it was in my best interest to make sure everything was perfect by the time he got home. If he got the promotion, I would give him the best sex of his life, and if he didn't get the promotion, I would give him the best sex of his life anyway, to cheer him up, and to show him that I loved him for who he was, not his job status.

_**Edward POV**_

I called Bella as soon as I got out of work. I ran to my car, and sped home as fast as I could, but there was an accident on the highway, and any time I had made up going 95 miles an hour in a 60 mile an hour zone, was taken by the amount of time I had to sit in the stupid traffic.. I finally reached my exit and tried to speed home, but got stuck behind a cop car the whole way to my street… why was god torturing me? I wanted Bella, no…. I NEEDED Bella I couldn't wait any longer. A practically tripped as I hurried out of the car, and ran up the steps. I opened the door to find the house in total darkness, except for the light in our bedroom, and a candle on the end table next to the door. I looked and found a note from Bella on the end table that said,

_Mr. Cullen,_

_As recent events may make what I have planned very sexy, or very depressing for you, I ask that you come up to our bedroom, knock on the door three times and wait for me to answer. Then you must tell me if you have good news or bad news, and then follow my orders thereafter._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_- Miss Bella Swan_

O.K., easy enough… but I don't think Bella could ever depress me. I threw my shit down on the floor and ran up the stairs, by twos and threes. I got up to our bedroom and knocked three times. I heard Bella's sweet siren voice capture me,

"Good, you got my note. So… do you have good news for me Mr. Cullen?" Why she kept calling me Mr. Cullen was beyond me, but it was turning me on like you wouldn't believe, so I didn't bring it up, in fear that she would become embarrassed and stop.

"I do indeed have some good news for you Ms. Swan" I played along.

"Then you may enter Mr. Cullen" She said seductively. I opened the door to see Bella, sitting on my desk, feet on the chair and legs crossed. She was wearing a short straight black skits, a plain whited button up blouse, black heels and knee high tights, and her hair was put up in a bun. When she turned her head towards me, I could see that the only thing holding her hair in place was a pencil._ oh dear god was that hot as hell….._ A pencil, the only thing keeping her sexy locks from falling down around her face and collarbone, was a fucking pencil… I wanted to rip it out right then and there.....but I would be patient for now.

"I take it you like what you see then Mr. Cullen..... So tell me, what is the good news you speak of?" she asked seductively.

"Well Ms. Swan, if you must know, I just got promoted to the position of CEO of Cullen and Hale Industries." I said matter-of-factly.

"oh, well congratulations Mr. Cullen. You must feel very proud. Just think of all the perks, and new things you get. Free coffee and muffins in the morning, free lunches and anything else of your accord fetched by your secretary, who, based on your job position, happens to be me…. so if there is anything I can do for you…. _ANYTHING_ at all, please don't hesitate to ask" she said as she uncrossed her legs and got up at such an angle that I could see she wasn't wearing anything underneath her skirt.

"Is there _ANYTHING_ you need right now Mr. Cullen?" she asked sexily as she walked over to me, swishing her hips a lot more than she usually does, which made me a little hard. She stopped when her face was inches from mine..

"Anything…. at…...all? she whispered into my lips as she stroked circles around my abdomen

"Because I know there is something I need…" she said as she kissed my cheek, the the corner of my lips, then my full lips. She pulled away again.

"But if you don't need anything right now I can just leave…" she said calmly.

"NO!" I squeaked out, my voice cracking from the pleasure I was feeling. I cleared my throat. "uhh... That won't be necessary.." I tried to redeem myself... I had to stay in character as well.. otherwise this wouldn't be as fun as it could be....

"So what do you need Mr. Cullen?" she asked hitching her leg onto my waist.

"I think I need you.." I said as calmly as possible.

"What do you need me to do Mr. Cullen??" she whispered into my ear before nibbling on my earlobe.

"mmmhhmmmm... I need _you_ to tell _me_ what to do...."

"That's what I thought" she said as she backed away from me, grabbing my hand and leading me to the desk in which she was sitting when I first walked in.

She sat down on it and kicked the chair over in the process. She grabbed my tie and pulled me closer to her, kissing my lips. Her tongue pushed my lips open and she fiercely darted her tongue in my mouth. She tugged the tie more, trying to pull me as close as possible. I moved my hands from her waist and moved them up to my tie, hoping she would get the hint… and she did alright. She licked her way down to my neck, and I threw it back to allow her full access to free me of my tie, which would allow me to breathe again. She took the knot in her mouth and tried to untie it. She then grazed her hands up my body to my neck, and her hands took over. He mouth was breathing onto my neck, making me very… _very_ aroused.

Once she got the tie off, she took my hands and led them to her chest and she started to unbutton her shirt with my hands, it fell off her onto the desk. she immediately started to attack the buttons of my shirt. Once my shirt was on the floor, she took my hand and slowly put it on her thigh, and dragged it up to under her skirt. then she started to rub her clit with my hand. She was about to put my finger into her pussy, but I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Isabella, … I can't do this… I'm sorry" I told her

"I saw that she was upset in her eyes, like she was going to start crying, and never be able to stop… why is she crying…. wha…

"OH MY GOD NO BELLA!! not like that.. I didn't mean it like that… I didn't mean I can't have sex with you.. well I kind of did, but I meant that I couldn't have a meaningless fucking session with you… After this morning, I need to make love with you….Bella I'm sorry, please forgive me…" I said pulling her into a hug. I felt her start to sob and breathe a sigh of relief as she pulled me so close that there was no space between us, every part of her was pulled against every part of me.

She let go and pushed me away a little, she then flipped us, so I was leaning against the desk, she pushed me back so I was sitting, and she pushed me all the way back so I was against the wall and my calves were uncomfortably trying to bend over the the edge of the desk. She climbed on top of me, her in only her skirt, knee highs, and shoes and me in only my pants, and she started to grind against me…

"Bella, please, I don't want to do it like this… please let me mak….ohhh my god…" I said, but then she cupped my dick through my pants and I lost it.

"Edward…. listen to me…" she said seriously, and dominantly " Between you getting the job and what happened this morning. I need a good, hard, loooooong fuck…. I want you deep in me, I want you fast and I want you hard. I need to know that you still want to have sex…. and although I know, I need you to show me. But I want it rough right now…. I need you to take advantage of me. It may not make any sense to you, but this is what I need. I told you I forgave you, and I forgave myself for making stupid assumptions, because this morning wasn't really your fault. I wasn't secure with myself.. now I am. So please just do this for me now, and if you still feel the need to "apologize" for this morning, which you shouldn't, but if you do, we can do it another night O.K.? But tonight I want THIS.." she said. I tried to cut in many times, but she just spoke over me.

"O.K. my love… if this is what you REALLY want….....are you SURE?" I asked

"Yes.. …" she said kissing me and moving her hand back towards the bulge in my pants…

"So lets go… _Mr. Cullen_" She started to unbutton my pants, but if she wanted this, she was getting it MY way… I grabbed herby the hips and jumped if the desk, and waled over to the bed..

"Hey.." she protested.. " Where are you going Edward..?"

"Over to the bed." I said calmly.

"Oh no were not." she said sternly " There was a reason I dressed up like a fucking secretary.."

"I thought that was just because I go the job.." I said.

"That was one of the reasons. The other was because, like I said, I need you to fuck me senseless, and I thought it would be….." she paused and whispered what I caught to be _kinky_ "To do it on the desk" she finished in her normal voice.

"_Kinky??!!_ Is that what you said??!" I said in shock

"Yes.. OK??? I though It would be kinky to senselessly fuck on the desk!! There I said it.. Are you happy now?"

"Yes actually I am, god you don't know how much that just turned me on…" I said as I looked at her face and saw she was redder than ELMO!!! **_(A/N For those who don't know who Elmo is.. look him up)_**

I turned around and walked back to the desk and placed her on top of it. Now for perspective, the desk was four feet by eight feet. It used to hold computer monitor so I could do online conferences when I was working with the office in San Juan, but someone else took over, so I didn't need the huge ass monitor. I always thought that the desk was a waste of space, but I was definitely going to take that back as of now.

She grabbed the back of my neck, and we kissed for about five minutes. She slipped her tongue in between my lips, and started to frantically move around my mouth. My tongue slipped with hers, and they circled each other fighting like a wrestling match. It was fucking amazing…. this must be what make up sex is like… damn.. no wonder people fought so much… I'd never want to stop if it meant this every time!

She dragged her hands from my neck down the front of my chest, and to the waist of my pants, undoing the other button and the zipper. They fell to the floor with ease, and she went for the waistband of my boxers, which my dick was making into a perfect tent. She slipped her fingers into the sides and she licked my navel.. the sensation of he tongue there was extraordinary!!

My boxers were off in a second, and she got off the desk and grabbed my very hard shaft in her hands and stroked… We could do this later… after the first round of sex… she did say she wanted a LONG fucking session… I could try to last all night… but couldn't make any promises…

I stopped her before she could do any real damage down there....

"You got what you wanted..… Now let me do it my way…" I stated… this wasn't a question.. she didn't have a choice.

I took my hands and ripped the skirt from her body, leaving her in nothing but knee highs and heels. I turned her around so she was facing the desk, and bent her over it. SHe gasped and I smiled…. I loved it when she did that.

I slapped her ass and she gasped again, but didn't tell me to stop.. I mean she said she wanted it kinky, so that was what I would do. Or, I would do the best I could with the resources at hand.. a desk, my body, and her… we would have to do this again, when I had more time to prepare.

I slapped her again, hard enough to sting, but not severely enough so she wouldn't be able to sit. I loved that she started to moan along with her gasps…

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"_OOOOUUUUU MMMMMMMmmmhhh_…" she said… and she started to grind slowly against the desk….

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"_UUUUNNNNNGGGGGG HHHhhhmmmm_" she moaned… Now my dick was standing at attention I couldn't take it anymore…. I moved right behind her, and spread her cheeks, and without a warning, I plunged into her, deep and hard…

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH_ GOD!!!" She screamed… "Jesus Christ help me… oh my god….." she said as she shook her head. I knew it hurt, but it was a painful pleasure, or she would have told me to stop.

I pulled out all the way, and did it again….

"_OOOOOWWWWW_ GOD…" she screamed

I pulled out for the final time, then plunged into her deeper and harder than before… She screamed in pleasure, and I started thrusting in and out of her fast., hard and deep, just like she asked…

"Oh…..My….GOD… AAHHH,fuck...... fuck....fuck.... DON'T stop...don't.... ohmygod YES!….right there...OH MY GOD!" she panted in between thrusts. I was going faster and deeper… I wanted her to pass out from the orgasms she would have tonight. SHe wanted it fast and hard.... I'll give it to her so hard she blacks out!!!! I would have given it to her exactly how she wanted the first time around...but I wanted to have fun before she blacked out.

Still thrusting she was moaning… "_Uhhhhh….Uhhhhh….Uhhhhh…..Uhhhh_." in between each trust..

"GOD EDWARD RIGHT there… that's the spot…. please baby harder….. UHHHHHH… Faster…… some on… give it to me… I'm not a piece of…. AHHHHH…. glass…" she said as I went harder and faster and deeper… thrusting in and out of her tight pussy, in and out and in and out...I was begging myself not to cum before her…

"GOD _EDWAAAAAAARRRD_ I'm gonna cum…. _aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_….." she said as her walls clamped around me and she exploded… hard, making me orgasm…. God… this was going to be a LONG NIGHT!!!!

**Ok, First off should I continue with this story... I don't want to if no one is reading it.. Like I said, I already have the plot line for up to chapter 7, Now 8 done i just need to type it out. please review to let me know you would like me to continue. And i would also appreciate any constructive criticism.... or any typos you see. So I can fix them for future readers... if I have any... Thank you for reading... And enjoy..**

**-rocker71393**


	3. NOTE PLEASE READ!

HELLO READERS!

Sorry for the VERY VERY VERY long hiatus! I had a lot of family issues that needed to be resolved. I am going to start writing again, and I would like to have a chapter a week, but lets be real, it will probably be more like once a month. I'll aim for shorter, but at most it will be one month between posts :) Thank you for following me.. I am also writing to tell you that I am resubmitting this story. So please follow the new one, it is the same story, just a new document. :) it is on my page and it is titled "Seduces Me..."

Thanks!

-invisiblepen93


	4. NOTE AND LINK TO CONTINUATION!

s/8771810/1/What-Do-You-Got-if-You-Ain-t-Got-Love

the new story is called what do you got if you ain't got love?

PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND FOLLOW THE NEW STORY! THANKS!


End file.
